Victorious Boxers: Ippo's Road to Glory
New Coorporation |publisher= Entertainment Software Publishing Empire Interactive |distributor= |released= December 14, 2000 September 21, 2001 November 5, 2001 |genre=Sports, Fighting game |modes=Single player, Two player |ratings=ESRB: Teen (13+) |platforms=Playstation 2 |media=1 DVD |input=Dual Shock 2 }} Victorious Boxers - Ippo's Road to Glory is a Playstation 2 video game that is based on the anime and manga series Fighting Spirit (Japanese Title - はじめの一歩, Hajime no Ippo). Its original Japanese title was "はじめの一歩 (Hajime no Ippo)". Though the series is very popular in Japan, it is not as widely known in the United States. The game has two modes, a single player story mode, and a single or two player versus mode. The game also keeps track of the fight records and saves it to the memory card. Like many fighting games there is an auto-save option that does this. In addition, actual matches can be saved to the memory card as "replay data" and be viewed later. Another feature of the game is that there are 18 different camera angles available during matches, some of which include a first person view from either character, a TV camera angle, and overhead views for various angles. Gameplay Controls - The controls were designed to give more realistic movement to the characters. Characters can quickly dash, bob and weave in all eight directions. The punches are also divided into left and right jabs/hooks. When used with "technique" and "special" buttons, even more punches can be executed. Basic combinations are also possible. By combining the upper body movements with the punches, players can duck down and hit to the body or lean back and the throw a quick punch to the head. Damage - One of the more distinguishing features of Victorious Boxers, or lack of features, is that there is no damage or life meter. The only visible damage can be seen between rounds, when the characters are sitting in their corners. The amount of damage they've taken is reflected by buises, swelling, and black eyes on the characters' faces. The only other sign of damage is the speed of movement displayed by the characters throughout the fight. The characters will begin to move slower and the controls become less responsive to simulate fatigue. Another realistic aspect is that distance is an important factor when trying to maximizing damage. A jab thrown right in front of the opponent will not do as much damage as it would at arms length. Right hooks do not do as much damage if the character is positioned to the opponent's left and vice versa. Characters Feather Weights *Makunouchi Ippo **Weaker Makunouchi - This is the first version of Ippo available. He wears sweats and a t-shirt instead of boxing trunks. He only has one special move, the Jofle uppercut. *Miyata Ichiro *Ogawa Naoya *Oda Yusuke *Fujiwara Yoshio *Jason Ozuma *Kobashi Kenta *Hayami Ryuichi *Mashiba Ryo *Sendo Takeshi *Okita Keigo *Saeki Takuma *Vorg Zangief *Date Eiji *Ponchai Chuwatana *Sanada Kazuki *Hammer Nao *Yi Yonsu *Shimabukuro Iwao *Sawamura Ryuhei Lightweights *Aoki Masaru *Bull Ishida *Jackal Ito *Snake Thomas *Boy Arate *Paddy Magramo *Imae Katsutaka Junior Lightweight *Kimura Tatsuya *Kanzaki Shinji *Nishimura Hiroshi *Ryuzaki Takeshi *Porn Morocotte *Nefma Ozca Middleweight *Takamura Mamoru **Weaker Takamura - This Takamura is a weaker version of the original and can be used to level the field a bit when fighting with different weight classes. He has less muscle mass and appears to be ill. He is based off a fight where Takamura overdid his weight management because he was scared to eat food after a prank Aoki played on him. *Tamaoki Atsushi *Bear *Ito Takaaki *Morris West *Brian Hawk Bantam Weight *Kamogawa Genji *Nekota Ginpachi Welterweight *Ralph Anderson Modes Story Mode The story mode follows the boxing careers of the main characters from the manga/anime series. All of the playable characters are from the Kamogawa Boxing Gym. The game starts out with Makunouchi Ippo, the main protagonist from the series. After Ippo's story arcs are completed, it then proceeds to the other character story arcs: Aoki Masaru, Kimura Tatsuya, Takamura Mamoru, and Kamogawa Genji. Once a main character has been played, they are unlocked in the Versus mode. Once an opponent has been beaten, they too are unlocked in the Versus mode. The different story modes are unlocked in the follow order: *Ippo Makunouchi (Available at start) *Ippo's Comeback *Masaru Aoki *Tatsuya Kimura *Mamoru Takamura *Genji Kamogawa Versus Game The versus mode is a free fighting mode where a player(s) can box. The number of players can rang from 0 - 2. Both the fighters can either be controlled by the computer or by a player. Initially, the only playable characters are Makunouchi Ippo and Miyata Ichiro. The only way to unlock more characters is to play through the story mode. Every character, with the exception of Date, is unlocked in the order in that they are played in the story mode. Characters that have yet to be unlocked have an unknown icon placed over their face. Although the characters are categorized by their weight class, any character can be selected for to fight another regardless of weight class. The players can also choose the location of the bout as well. Initially, the only available arena is the Kamogawa Boxing Gym basement. New locations become available once a fight takes place there in the story mode. The arenas available are: *Kamogawa Gym : Basement *Korakuen : Undercard *Korakuen : Final *Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium *Ryogoku Sports Arena *Kawahara Boxing Gym *Mountain Path *Outdoor Ring : Evening *Outdoor Ring : Cloudy *Kodan Gymnasium External links *GameSpot: Victorious Boxers page *IGN: Victorious Boxers page *PlayStation Underground: Victorious Boxers page Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Boxing computer games